Mizzet and Bolas
by Virgofox28
Summary: Oneshot, Slight Niv-Mizzt/Nicol Bolas. Nicol thinks about how things are going with his life and is unhappy, not because he hasn't destroyed the Multiverse but for another reason, meanwhile Mizzet gets injured and crashes into Nicol's tower. What will happen? Read to find out.


**This suddenly came to mine while reading ****CryxMasterMind729****'s "Ask the Plainswalkers." I have been constantly bugging Nicol for his thought on Niv-Mizzet.**

Anyway, MTG doesn't belong to me, enjoy.

It was around 7:30 in the morning when Niv-Mizzet woke up in the large sanctuary which he called his room. The red dragon wizard realized that he has been cooped up doing work lately and was starting ti get a bit stressed. Today he was going to take a break from experimenting and fly around for a while because it has been forever since he has stretched his wings and he could use some fresh air, not that he wasn't used to the smell of burning oil and rust but everyone knew too much of that stuff could be bad for you. He got up and left Navix in charge of the guild until he got back and flew out of the city. As he was flying he realized the lack of friends he had, he also hasn't me that "special person" is his life yet and it made him sigh.

Meanwhile, Nicol Bolas was at his own place growling at his own problems. Every time he had a plan to destroy this pathetic excuse for a world other Plainswalkers would interfere with his plans. He was sick of this world and all of its inhabitants, he then sighed. "I'm getting too old for this, maybe I should call it quits before I waste even more of my life." He said to himself. "But what else can I do, I don't want to stay here and rot for the rest of my life, I still have about another century to live and I'm not going to spend it in here by myself." The dragon paused for a second. 'By myself?' he thought. 'Maybe, that's why I'm so angry, now that I think of it, I am kinda lonely.' The dragon looked out one of his tower windows and saw that storm clouds were rolling in fast and the sky was getting dark.

Even know it was only midday there was a terrible storm going on and Mizzet was caught in it. He had flown oversea and could barely see because of the darkness and rain. While he was flying a thunderbolt had struck his left wing he could still use it, but it was throbbing with pain. 'If I don't find somewhere to land soon I'll fall into the sea.' He thought. A flash of lightning had lit up the area for a split second and the red dragon had spotted a tower close by and saw a sheltered area inside of it where something as big as a dragon could enter. 'Over there, I can take shelter there until the storm passes over.'

Nicol was interrupted from the book he was reading when he heard a huge crash come from downstairs. He rushed down to the lower level of the tower and was surprised when he saw an unconscious dragon lying on the floor. He quickly closed the giant doors that the red dragon had crashed through and inspected the dragon. "His left wing has been severely injured." He said to himself and he heard the dragon groan. "Don't worry, I can help you." He whispered. The older dragon went back upstairs and grabbed a healing potion that he made and ran back downstairs. "This may hurt a little." He whispered again, hoping the younger dragon could hold on. He poured the potion onto the dragon's wound and there was another groan but within seconds the wound had started to close up and all Nicol could hear now was the soft snores of the sleeping dragon. For the first time in a while, the older dragon smiled. With his powerful strength, he carried the younger dragon up to his giant bed as if he were a young fledgling and tucked in, after he left the room with the sleeping dragon, some unfamiliar feelings rose inside of him, he felt happy, and proud that he took care of the dragon. "Is this what it feels like to be good?" He asked himself. Pondering with these new feelings, he went back to his chair and continued reading his book.

Niv-Mizzet woke up the next morning in a bed. "Was that all a dream?" He asked himself. He looked at his left wing and was it was completely healed as if it never got injured, but he knew it wasn't a dream, he wasn't in his own bed and the window didn't show its usual view of the city only a vast ocean. "Someone helped me." He said as he got off the bed. "I'd better go find whoever did this and thank them." After leaving the bed, Mizzet went out of the room door and continued to walk around until he saw the one dragon he didn't expect to see. "Nicol Bolas?" He said confused. "Ah, you're awake, I caught you a boar." The older dragon said and handed the oversized pig to the younger dragon. "Were you the one who saved me?" He asked. "You crash landed into the tower yesterday heavily injured, I couldn't just leave you there." The older dragon said as Mizzet took a bite out of the boar. "Besides, I've given up on trying to destroy the world, I've spent too much time on that to get nowhere, I'm no longer evil."

Niv-Mizzet nearly choked on the boar he was eating after that sentence. "Don't kill yourself." Nicol said as he watched the younger dragon regain his breath. If Mizzet's face wasn't red already his blush would be showing. "You're not evil anymore?!" He asked. "Well… I'm not sure if anyone will believe me but I'm not planning on leaving this castle anytime soon." Nicol said with a sigh. Mizzet kinda felt bad for the older dragon, Nicol has been through a lot and no one will accept him. "I need to go now, my guild must be missing me." Mizzet said and stretched his wings. Nicol looked to the ground but looked back up when he felt Mizzet kiss his cheek. Mizzet then went over to the giant doors and spread his wings. "I'll come back to visit, if that's okay with you." The younger dragon asked and Nicol smiled. "Always room for you here." The older dragon said and watched the red dragon fly off.

**Aww, fluff, and if Nicol is reading this right now, He either wants to hug or kill me.**


End file.
